Age Warps
by youdontknowmeandyoudontwanna
Summary: can't say much but it contains; Jewelry bonney, a baby Zoro, and a small Luffy.  Interested? Then read. R & R plz I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE


**AGE WARPS**

**CHAPTER ONE : Lightening and a toddler**

This takes place during the tenth movie.(if you haven't watched it , then this fanfic will be a spoiler to you. You have been warned!)

As Luffy was about to use his giant axe on Golden Lion Shiki, lightening struck him. "GIANT AXE !" Luffy yelled as he kicked his enemy into the depths of the sea. Luffy then began to shrink and fall at the same time. "Luffy!" yelled everyone as he fell. Zoro jumped off the bout and ran across the scattered remains of the island. As Zoro was about to reach the last piece of the island he jumped and caught little luffy. He sighed and smiled at luffy, who was taking a well deserved nap. "Zoro! Luffy! "Yelled the rest of the crew. "We're fine!" Zoro replied as he made his way back to the ship.

~later~

"mmmm" Luffy moaned as he woke up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "L...Luffy?" asked Nami giggling a bit.

"What Nami?" Asked Luffy as he sat up. The rest of the crew were staring at each other, some were giggling and some were just staring. "What?" He asked again getting more impatient.

"You're still small…"Usopp said in a low tone.

"NANI!" Luffy yelled as he looked at his hands.

"Why am I still small?" He bellowed. The crew though about this for a while.

"Could it have been the lightening?" Robin thought out loud. "It could have been…" Said Chopper.

"What does lightening have to do with me being small?" asked Luffy pouting slightly.

"It might have paralyzed certain muscles that you usually use to grow back to normal. I'll have to research more on it." Said Chopper.

**CHAPTER 2 : An Island**

"Oi, we need to restock on food and water…" said Sanji as he approached Luffy.

"Can we stop at the next island?" Asked Sanji, giving a soft smile. Luffy looked at him for a minute and smile.

"Yeah! Island here we come!" Sang Luffy.

"As Thanks I'll make you a treat!" said Sanji as he picked up Luffy piggy back style and walked to the kitchen. Luffy laughed as Sanji took him into the mess hall. Sanji placed Luffy on the table and pulled out a small pie pan filled with a strawberry tart.

"Here!" Smiled Sanji.

Luffy drooled as he watched Sanji grab a fork for him. Luffy immediately dug into the sweet treat. When Luffy finished Sanji wasn't sure if he had eaten or wore more of the tart. He Wiped Luffy's face and Luffy laughed.

"Thanks Sanji!"

"No, thank you!" Sanji said as he set Luffy to the floor.

Luffy set out of the kitchen with a smile and a full belly. Luffy yawned and rubbed his eye. He peered over by the head of the ship, there was his first mate taking a nap. He walked over and laid in his lap. Zoro opened one eye in a scowl as he saw Luffy peacefully sleeping. He sighed and returned to his slumber. The crew chuckled at this and carried on with their day. Luffy awoke later in the night.

"I wonder when dinner is…" he thought. He sat up and looked around. "Where did Zoro go?"

He wondered as he rubbed his eye.

"Luffy! Dinner!" bellowed Sanji. Luffy stood up and ran to kitchen laughing. He opened the door to find all of his nakamana eating their food. He ran up and jumped onto his seat, and grinned. Sanji placed his food down on a plate. After they were done, the mess hall over flooded with conversations. The laughed and talked for about an hour. As the night got later Luffy got more exhausted. He started to lay his head on the table and continue talking. But once, he wasn't talking he was out like a light. Soon the mess hall quieted and all eyes found on their little captain. Luffy was snoring softly and every so often he would move in a more comfortable position. Nami signaled for Sanji to pick him up and put him to bed. Sanji, with hearts in his eyes, complied and picked up his captain. Luffy stirred a little, rubbing his face in Sanji's shirt. The room filled with awes. Sanji laughed and made his way to the boy's cabin. He put Luffy in his hammock and left. When the morning came Luffy awoke somewhat confused. He thought he was in the mess hall. He looked around to see all of the males in his crew were asleep.

He looked over the edge and gasped slightly, he never thought that the hammock was that high up… With a yelp he slipped and fell off the edge of the hammock and landed with a rather loud thud.  
>"ehhhhh!" Luffy hissed in a hushed voice.<p>

He held is he face and sat up. His friend stirred in their sleep, but did not awaken. He decided that he would go up and watch the sun rise, though climbing up the ladder proofed a difficult task, he made it to the deck. He sat up there for a while watching the sunset and thinking if he would ever get back to normal. As his wandering mind dissolved his attention was directed to the close island.

"Crap!" He yelled as he ran to go get Nami.

"Oi, Nami! The Island is getting REALLY close!". Yelled Luffy.

He heard some noise on the other side of the door and soon it opened. Nami ran out and looked to conclude that action needed to be taken. Nami yelled for everyone to get up and raise the sail and get ready to lower the anchor. While all of that was happening Luffy was brimming with excitement. Once of the island they quickly discovered that Luffy still wanted to explore. So Usopp, being the great man he is, made a harness for Luffy. Although Luffy did not approve he reluctantly complied. Zoro was having the time of his life with that harness. Every time Luffy went to run off all he had to do was pull on the harness string and he would come flying back, a little more startled each time. Soon enough Luffy got tired and promptly fell asleep on Zoro's shoulder. As Zoro was looking for fruit, he spotted large coconuts at the top of a tree. He set Luffy down to climb the tree to get them. Once he climbed the tall tree, someone came passing by, but not any person. Jewelry Bonney.

"Huh, what's a toddler doing out here?" she asked as she picked him up and walked away. Luffy soon awoke in a crib and many other toddlers around him.

"Ah! You're awake now?" asked jewelry. Luffy nodded and looked around.

"Where is Zoro?" asked Luffy.

"KEH! You can talk!" screamed Jewelry.

"Of course I can…" Said Luffy in an are-you-stupid tone.

"Toddlers your age can't talk like that!" Stated Jewelry.

"I'm not a toddler! I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" stated the small pirate. Jewelry Bonney was stunned.

**CHAPTER 3 : ANOTHER ONE !**

Meanwhile…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HIM!" Yelled the crew. Zoro shuddered at the sudden loudness. "He'll be back soon enough, He knows where the ship is." Stated Zoro.

As If on cue "OI, EVERYONE!" yelled an all too familiar voice.

The crew ran to the direction of the voice to see Jewelry Bonny holding their captain-turned-toddler.

They all gasped.

"Oi! Luffy are you okay?" asked Uspopp as his legs wobbled.

"Yeah!" replied Luffy. "How are you guys?" he asked innocently.

They all fell anime style.

"BAKA! GET UP HERE!" rebelled the crew.

Luffy looked at Bonney with a faint blush and looked towards the ship. She quickly got the message and jumped aboard the Sunny Go. The crew stepped back slightly, and Zoro unsheathed one of his 3 swords.

"Thanks!" said Luffy as she bent down to put him on the deck. Sanji started to drool and his eyes turned to hearts until Nami hit him upon the head. Suddenly Usopp started to snicker. This caught the crew's attention.

"What's so funny Usopp?" asked Luffy.

"What's with that get-up?" Laughed Usopp as he unleashed roars of laughter.

The crew and Luffy looked down to see that he was wearing little overalls with a tee-shirt that said "I'm a stinker!" on it.

The ship filled with laughter and Luffy's face flushed.

"Ah! My clothes! What did you do to them?" yelled Luffy as he spun towards Bonney.

She shrugged her shoulders and giggled.

"Don't you think it suits you?" she snorted.

Luffy pouted and searched for more clothes that would fit his size.

"So…You can change people's ages huh?" asked Zoro.

Jewelry nodded and smirked.

"You wanna be my volunteer?" she asked as she approached him.

He stepped back and grimaced. Suddenly Sanji put him in a head lock.

"Come on marimo! You ain't scared are you?" teased Sanji.

"I Don't wanna be turned into some old man or little kid! You do it!" Zoro rebelled.

"Blondie, hold him still! I'll get him!" Jewelry laughed.

The crew watched in shock as she touched Zoro's face and he began to shrink. Soon he was smaller than luffy. Zoro looked around the room and looked at himself.

"Gah!" he shrieked as Jewelry picked him up. He struggled in her grasp and the crew laughed. All the noise was way too loud for his ears, and being the baby he couldn't tell them to shut up so he did the only thing a baby could do. Cry.

"WAHHHHHHHHH!" Zoro wailed and the crew covered their ears. Sanji quickly covered Zoro's mouth to the crew's relief.

Zoro soon calmed down as Sanji held him in a tight grasp.

"Sanji-kun! You're going to hurt him…" said Nami.

Zoro's soft sobs turned into sniffles, which turned into soft snores.

Everyone stared at the baby wrapped in an oversized shirt which was being held by his own rival, a marvel indeed.

"I think you may want to turn Swordsman-san back to normal while you have the chance…" Robin said.

They all looked around but Jewelry was nowhere to be found.

"EHHHH! She's gone!" They all yelled in union.

Zoro shifted and started to whine. Sanji panicked and looked to nami for help. Nami took Zoro from Sanji and rubbed his back. Zoro looked up with sleepy eyes.

"Na…" He whined as he tried to continue his slumber.

Nami gently rocked him as she walked over to Usopp.

"Oi, can you go get Zoro's cover and make a small bed for him on the couch?" Whispered Nami. Usopp nodded and went to carry out his job. Just then Luffy came out with a frown, which proved that he fail to find any clothes that would fit him other than the toddler ones he had on. As he was about to ask Nami to buy him some new clothes, he spotted a green mass of hair. Luffy cocked his head to the side and tapped Nami's leg to attain her attention.

"What're you holding?" asked Luffy.

"Promise to not yell if you're surprised?" asked Nami, not wanting Zoro to awaken. Luffy nodded.

"It's Zoro." She stated as she bent down to show Luffy.

Luffy's eyes bugged out and his mouth dropped.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luffy shouted.

Zoro jumped and wailed. "Wahhhhhhhhh!" He shrieked.

Nami rocked Zoro and glared at Luffy. Luffy swore if she wasn't holding a baby; she would have thrown him overboard.

**CHAPTER 4 : Teasing the baby**

Later, everyone settled down for supper. As everyone ate, Zoro sat on the floor in a small box and watched.

"Ano…Sanji-kun? Doesn't Zoro have any food?" asked Nami

"Ah! Nami-swan you're so giving!" Said Sanji as he quickly finished his plate and began to puree some bananas for Zoro. He set Zoro on the table and gave him the spoon. Zoro picked it up and dipped it into the baby food. He tried to bring it to his mouth but smeared it on his chin instead. "Buu…" Zoro whined. He tried again and again until his face was sticky and he was upset. He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Here Zoro! Open up for the train!" Nami giggled as she brought the spoon to his mouth. Zoro disapproved and turned his head. He would rather starve than be treated like a baby.

"Come on Zoro. I know you're hungry." Nami said mischievously.

As if on cue Zoro's stomach growled. He blushed and grabbed for the spoon. Nami let go and Zoro guided the spoon to his face, just missing his mouth. He growled and threw the spoon on the table.

"Bah!" yelled Zoro.

Everyone laughed and continued eating.

Zoro sniffled and began to whine. Sensing the upcoming tantrum she picked up zoro and moved him into a sitting position in her lap. She put the spoon in front of his face. He knew it was now or never. Zoro threw away his pride and allowed Nami to feed him. The table sounded with awe's and giggles.

"Finally gave up on your pride huh, Marimo?" Laughed Sanji.

Zoro looked at him and frowned.

"Bah! Keh!" Zoro yelled at Sanji.

Sanji blankly starred at him.

"Baka. You're a baby now. We can't understand what the hell you're saying." Explained Sanji.

Zoro looked down at the table and sighed.

"We need to get Zoro and Luffy fixed. I think if we can persuade Jewelry, she can turn Zoro back to his original age and Luffy as well." Said Robin as she watched Zoro. Zoro turned to her and smiled.

"Kah!" Zoro squealed in agreement.

"Aww! Is our little Zoro happy?" Nami cooed as she picked him up and held him above her face. Zoro's eyes widened and his face flushed.

"Come to think of it…Don't babies wear diapers navigator-san?" asked Robin as she smirked when she received a glare. Everyone looked at Zoro and the large shirt he was still wrapped in. The room filled with howls of laughter while zoro pouted. Nami picked him up and stood up. "Sanji-kun, robin, would you like to go clothes shopping with me for zoro?" asked Nami laughing as Zoro hid his face in Nami's shirt.

"OI! YOU LITTLE PERVERT! DON'T PUT YOUR FACE IN NAMI-SWAN'S CHEST!" yelled Sanji. Zoro looked at Sanji and his eyes started to water.

"eh..ehhh.*sniffle* Wahhhhhhh!" wailed Zoro as he covered his eyes to try stopping the tears. Nami quickly rocked him from side to side until he fell asleep a moment later.

"Sanji-kun please don't yell at him. He was only trying to hide his face because he was embarrassed." Explained Nami.

"Hai Nami-swan!" Sanji sung.

With Zoro in tow, Robin, Nami and Sanji set out to find some baby supplies. After they returned, they unpacked the things, and Usopp clothed Zoro while he slept.

**CHAPTER 5 : Accidents**

Later that night Zoro awoke to laughing. Zoro turned over and stretched out.

"Gah?" Zoro whined as he tried to sit up.

"Aww, Zoro you're so cute!" cooed Nami as she sat him on the table for all to see. To Zoro's dismay he was dressed in a light blue baby sleeper.

"Eh!" Zoro shrieked as he tried to kick it off.

"No, no Zoro! You have to keep your clothes on. You don't wanna run around in just a diaper do you?" teased Nami.

Zoro was stunned to say the least. She was like the devil. She laughed some more and set Zoro on the floor. Nami continue to take out and fold all the new baby clothes. Zoro grabbed onto the table leg and pulled himself up. He stood for a second then fell. HE tried again, and again, and again, until Sanji got sick of his whining and put him in a small play pin they bought him. Zoro grabbed the side of the play pin and pulled himself up. He was looking around for the hook, and then all of a sudden he felt warmth between his legs.

"Kah!" Zoro shrieked.

"What's wrong Zoro?" asked Chopper.

Chopper stepped closer then held his nose.

"Nami, I think Zoro needs to be changed…" Chopper grimaced and pitied the baby.

"Sanji-kuuun, would you be so kind?" nami said suggestively.

"Hai! Nami-swan!" Sanji sang as he picked up Zoro.

"Nah! Nah! NAAAAH!" Zoro wailed.

"Shut up Marimo…" Sanji complained.

"Here Sanji-kun!" said Nami as she threw his a small object.

Sanji caught it and looked at it. He smiled and chuckled. He shoved it in Zoro's mouth and held it until he accepted it, a little red pacifier. Zoro chewed on it while Sanji took him outside the mess hall, and on deck. Sanji laid Zoro down and pushed his sleeper up to his upper body. Sanji then removed the diaper and wiped Zoro. Zoro squirmed and squealed.

"Marimo! Hold still, unless you wanna stay in that wet diaper all day!" warned Sanji.

Zoro stopped squirming; knowing Sanji would carry out the threat, and settled for covering himself with his legs in fetal position. After Sanji was done He threw the dirty diaper overboard. Sanji picked him up and carried him back into the mess hall. He sat Zoro on the table and went to go wash his hands. Zoro glared at Nami and continued, without thinking, sucking on the pacifier.

"Kawaii! Zoro you really like that pacifier huh?" teased Nami as she tickled his feet. Zoro spit out the pacifier and threw it across the room.

"Oi! Baka marimo ! Nami-swan bought that just for you! Don't disrespect it!" Said Sanji as he washed it off and crammed it back into his mouth. Zoro complied and kept it in his mouth, but whined.

After a while his head started to bob up and down. Sanji had taken him and put him in a small portable crib, so he wouldn't fall overboard, or get stepped on. Zoro lay down and drifted into a deep sleep.

"Oi, Zoro?" asked a voice.

"Z-o-r-o" said the voice slower and more clearly.

Zoro whined and turned on his belly. Then suddenly he felt that he was being picked up. Zoro looked to see that the person who so rudely awoke him was Luffy.

Zoro whined, and kicked Luffy, but Luffy wanted to play.  
>"Neh, Zoro, let's play!" whined Luffy.<br>"MAHHHHH!" Shrieked Zoro as he kicked Luffy.  
>Zoro wanted to SLEEP!<br>"Wahhhhhhhh!" Zoro wailed and kicked, until Sanji came and rocked Zoro to sleep. He put Zoro in the bed and hit Luffy on his head for waking Zoro up.  
>"mama" Zoro said in his sleep.<br>Sanji looked at him for a moment and shook his head, refusing to approve of what he had heard.  
>A few hours later Zoro was awake and supper was finished. He was in the crib, which was against the wall, while his crew ate. Luffy was being a glutton as usual, the girl's eating and talking. Usopp was telling stories to Luffy and Chopper, and yelling at Luffy for not listening. Zoro licked his lips and looked over at Sanji who was making dessert. "Ma!" yelled Zoro, gaining Sanji's attention.<br>"Finally awake huh?" said Sanji.

Sanji grabbed something off the counter and walked over to Zoro.  
>"Here." Said Sanji as he handed Zoro a bottle and walked away.<br>Zoro stared at the bottle and pouted. He turned to the table where generous proportions of food were being served. Zoro couldn't help but to drool. Nami looked over to him and frowned. She got up and walked over to him.  
>"Zoro you have to eat something or you'll starve. It won't take much for a baby to starve." Stated Nami as she picked up Zoro. She grabbed the bottle and returned to the table. She lowered Zoro into a laying position and put the bottle in his mouth as he whined. Zoro's mouth soon filled with warm milk and he had no choice but to swallow. Soon the bottle was gone and Zoro pushed the bottle away.<br>"Are you full Zoro-chan?" laughed Nami as she sat him up and burped him.

Zoro burped and slowly but surely fell asleep.  
>"Man! Zoro is so boring! He sleeps even more than usual!" pouted Luffy.<br>"That's what babies do, luffy. They're too small and weak to do anything else." Said Nami.  
>The next thing Zoro knew he was in a crib and it was early in the morning. He moved to sit up and something wet rubbed against him.<br>"naaaaa!" Zoro whined as it irritated him.  
>Luffy was the first to roll over in his sleep. He looked at Zoro and smiled. Luffy jumped down onto the couch and then the floor. He ran to Zoro and giggled. He picked up a step stool and climbed it to get to Zoro. He picked up zoro and cringed.<br>"Zoro you stink!" Luffy said as he put Zoro back down into his crib.  
>"Sanji! Zoro stinks!" Whined Luffy as he tugged on Sanji's cover. Sanji sat up and sighed. He walked over to Zoro and picked him up.<br>"You're lucky nami thinks you're cute. Otherwise I would just leave you like this." Said Sanji as he changed Zoro. Sanji paused as he started to change Zoro's clothes.  
>"Can you say anything?" asked Sanji as he picked out a green baby sleeper. Zoro looked at Sanji and opened his mouth.<br>"Ma!" he tried again. "Ma! Mahhh!" gurgled Zoro.  
>Sanji laughed.<br>"I think I like you better this way!" chuckled the cook.  
>"Mama!" yelled Zoro. Sanji stopped and did a double check.<br>"What…did…you just say?" asked Sanji.  
>"MAMA!" yelled Zoro even louder, waking up the rest of the crew.<br>"Sanji's not your mommy Zoro!" said Luffy.  
>"Nah! Kah! MAMA!" Zoro fought back.<br>Sanji finally got sick of the fighting and stuffed the pacifier in Zoro's mouth. Zoro complied and scowled at Luffy.  
>"Can I play with him?" asked Luffy.<br>"I don't give a shit." Said Sanji as he gave the baby to Luffy.  
>Luffy smiled.<br>"Na! oo! No….NO!" said Zoro. Luffy set Zoro down and Zoro crawled away. Zoro crawled on deck and looked for his swords. He finally spotted them near the mass. He crawled slowly to it and was just in reach of them...until Robin picked him up.  
>"Mah!" Zoro yelped as he was lifted.<br>He looked at Robin and scowled. He kicked and tried to break free but to no positive results.  
>"Sorry, Swordsman-san, but you're too small to play with your swords.<br>Zoro looked up at her and sniffled. Robin rested him upon her shoulder and patted his back as he cried. Then Luffy ran up.  
>"What's wrong with Zoro?" asked Luffy.<br>"He is upset because he cannot use his swords." Said Robin.  
>Then Usopp walked up and took Zoro from Robin.<br>"Oi, oi Zoro, it's a sword just for you!" Usopp joked as he held up a cardboard sword.  
>Zoro smiled as his eyes lit up. He took the sword and began to laugh along with everyone else.<br>"Da! Ba!" Shrieked Zoro with laughter. The crew would laugh every time Luffy tried to play with Zoro, he would hit Luffy with his (fake) sword and crawl after him.

"Oi, Chibi. Time for bed." Said Sanji as he retrieved Zoro from his play pin.  
>"Nahhhh!" Whined Zoro as he reached for his sword.<br>Sanji looked over and sighed.  
>"You can play with it tomorrow. Now it is time for bed." Sanji said slowly.<br>Zoro lowered his head and sniffled while Sanji cursed.  
>"No! no no no no no no no noooooo!" yelled Zoro as he cried.<br>Sanji scowled.  
>"Of course you can only say the most annoying words…" growled Sanji.<br>He put the pacifier in Zoro's mouth and put him in his crib. Zoro was mad, all he wanted was his sword! He would make sure to make a mental note saying that he would hit Sanji with it tomorrow. After glaring at the cook for a while Zoro finally fell asleep.

"mmmm…" groaned Zoro. 'what? Since when did my bed get up so high?' thought Zoro.  
>He looked over the edge and backed up.<br>"Wad a hew ogin ow?" said Zoro 'What the hell is going on?'  
>"Shut up, you stupid baby!" Moan Sanji as he rolled over in his sleep.<br>"oo hew aw oo cawin ah baba!" Yelled back Zoro 'Who the hell are you calling a baby?'  
>Sanji rolled back over and glared. He sighed and sat up. He fixed his hair and then walked over to Zoro and picked him up.<br>"Do you need changed?" asked Sanji as he yawned.  
>"eh…? Ow ah oo ick mah uh?" Gurgled Zoro 'Eh? How can you pick me up?'<br>"…I'll take that as a yes." Groaned Sanji.  
>Sanji Layed Zoro down on the bed and pulled out a new diaper.<br>"Wha da hew ah oo doohn!" Shriekd Zoro 'What the hell are you doing?'  
>"Why the hell are you so fussy for? I'm the one who has to clean you!" moaned Sanji as he discarded the dirty diaper.<br>Zoro still kicked and screamed. Sanji finally got fed up with it and put in his play pin in the mess hall and went back to his room. Zoro sat there and finally came to the realization.  
>"aie ah babah…" sadly Zoro gurgled 'I'm a baby…'<br>Soon his eyes began to water and his face grew red. Zoro covered his mouth. He was determined not to cry, though his efforts in vain as the dam burst, his eyes drowning in waterfalls of tears and his voice lashed out.  
>"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zoro cried. 'whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!'<br>Zoro cried his heart out. Being the baby he is the only way he could get frustration out of his system was crying. Suddenly the door flew open and an orange hair girl picked up Zoro.  
>"There, there Zoro, you're okay! Don't cry." Cooed Nami as she rocked him from side to side. Zoro continued to cry as Nami checked him to see if he was hurt. Chopper was soon called to check on Zoro, but he continued to wail. After a while his cries died down to sobs.<br>"ie em a babeh?" sniffled Zoro 'why am I a baby?'  
>"Shhhh. There, there you're alright." Whispered Nami.<br>Soon after, Zoro fell asleep in Nami's arms.  
>He woke up around lunch time. He sat up and cringed. There was something wet rubbing against him. He whined and kicked his feet, but only succeeding in irritating him even more.<br>"Oh! You're awake." Said Sanji as he walked back from setting down supper. Sanji looked at him and saw his disgusted face. Sanji picked him up and raised him to his eye level.  
>"Whats wrong baby Marimo?" asked Sanji.<br>Zoro raised his legs as an attempt to lessen the irritation. When that didn't work, he went to his last resort. Crying. Zoro whined and sniffled as he looked up at Sanji with teary eyes. Sanji's eyes slightly widened when he figured it out.  
>"I'll be back you guys, I'm gonna clean Marimo." Sanji stated.<br>Zoro sniffled and hid his face in Sanji's jacket. Sanji grabbed a clean diaper from under the crib and went out on deck. Sanji closed the mess Hall door and set Zoro on the ground. He unbuttoned Zoro's clothes and took off his diaper. Zoro was ready to crawl in a hole and die by this point.  
>"wah da eba dah ta dasa is?" zoro whined 'What did I ever do to deserve this?'<br>Sanji eyed the baby with a sympathetic face. When Sanji was done, he picked up Zoro and hugged him.  
>"I don't know what's wrong with you, but cheer up! All you've been doing since you woke up this morning was cry. The Zoro I know didn't cry…" said Sanji as he approached the Mess Hall door.<br>Sanji entered and put Zoro on the counter. He took a bottle out of the fridge and picked Zoro back up.  
>"Here, you're hungry aren't you?" asked Sanji as he put the bottle in front of Zoro.<p>

To tell the truth Zoro had been hungry since he woke up, but couldn't bring himself to eat baby food or drink from a bottle. Zoro looked sympathetically at Sanji and glanced at the bottle. Chucking his pride out the window, Zoro drank from the bottle greedily. The crew watched the baby with soft eyes. Once finished with his supper, Zoro was put back in the play pin. He scanned the area and found something that caught his interest, a cardboard sword. He crawled over to it and picked it up. He waved it around and smiled. It was probably the only way to train for the time being.  
>"So are you feeling better Zoro?" asked Nami as she bent down to Zoro's level. Zoro nodded. Nami stared for a minute and jumped back.<br>"Nami-san what's wrong?" asked Sanji surprised at Nami's reaction.  
>"Zoro….He understood me!" She yelled.<br>"EHHHH!" yelled the crew in surprise.  
>"Zoro can you really understand me?" asked Usopp.<br>Zoro looked up to the long nosed sniper. Zoro nodded.  
>"Dah Ra!" Said Zoro 'Damn right!'<br>Usopp picked up Zoro. Zoro squirmed, obviously not wanting to be held.  
>"Since when can you understand us?" asked Usopp<br>"sah dah mah" stated Zoro 'Since this morning'  
>Everyone sweatdropped and sighed.<br>"I think he meant to say"This morning" right Swordsman-san?" asked Robin.  
>Zoro looked at Robin and nodded.<br>"So…Zoro…do you remember anything since you got turned into a baby?" asked Nami.  
>Zoro thought for a moment and shook his head.<br>"Do you know any words yet Marimo?" asked Sanji, as he lit a smoke.  
>Zoro thought for a moment and looked at Sanji.<br>"Baka…" said Zoro.  
>Sanji snapped into Zoro's direction.<br>"You wanna fight?" yelled Sanji in Zoro's ear.  
>Zoro covered his ear and cringed.<br>"Sanji stop! Babies hearing are very sensitive! You can hurt his hearing if you yell at him like that!" scolded Chopper.  
>A sniffle was heard and all attention was turned to Zoro. Zoro sniffled again and had his hands over his eyes.<br>"Sanji! Look what you did! It's okay Zoro, Sanji was just being a jerk." Said Usopp.  
>Zoro wiped his eyes and looked at Usopp. Zoro giggled and nodded.<br>The crew sighed a relief, glad that they didn't have a crying baby on their hands. The crew sat around and talked for a few hours until the sunset. While sitting in Nami's lap, Zoro's head started to bob up and down. Nami giggled as she picked Zoro up and laid his head on her shoulders. She patted his back until she heard soft snores.  
>"I wonder what's going on with Zoro. Since he just now regained his self-consciousness…" pondered Nami.<br>The crew looked at the baby, and pondered the same. After a snack, the crew called it a night and went to sleep.

**Chapter 6: Midnight meeting**

Footsteps sounded above the boy's room. Zoro tried to ignore them but they were continuously annoying him. Zoro sat up and looked up to see that the door of their room had been opened. Zoro leaned over the edge of his bed and jumped off, landing onto his diaper bag. He crawled to the ladder. He grabbed it and pulled himself into a standing stance. He looked up the ladder to see none other than the person who had brought him nothing but misery. Jewelry Bonney.  
>"AH!" Zoro squealed.<br>Sanji opened his eyes and looked at Zoro's bed. He quickly scanned the room to find Zoro at the ladder. He picked him up.  
>"naa! NO!" yelped Zoro as he pointed up.<br>Sanji looked up and saw her. His eyes immediately changed into hearts.  
>"Hello miss, would you like a cup of tea?" asked the love struck cook.<br>"Mama! Eh bah!" yelled zoro 'MORON! She's bad!'  
>Sanji growled as Zoro yelled at him.<br>"Don't yell at me you little shit!" Sanji said as he growled back at him.  
>Zoro flinched and sniffled. Sanji sighed and patted his back.<br>"Don't dish it out if you can't take it." Murmured Sanji.  
>Sanji climbed up the ladder with Zoro in tow.<br>"So miss, would you care for some tea or coffee?" asked Sanji.  
>"I'll take some coffee, thanks." Giggled Jewelry.<br>Zoro snapped out of his sleep long enough to see that he was in his play pin. He sat up and searched the room, his eyes landing on Bonney.  
>"BAD!" yelled Zoro as he pointed to Jewelry.<br>Sanji followed his finger and slightly gasped.  
>"Oh! He is soooo cute! May I hold him?" asked Jewelry innocently.<br>"Of Course! An angel like you can have anything you want!" sung Sanji.  
>Sanji picked up Zoro and danced to Jewelry. Zoro got dizzy and clutched his eyes closed. He waited for his head to stop spinning and opened his eyes slowly. He saw pink hair and large breasts. That was NOT Sanji!<br>Zoro kicked and cried. Sanji glared at him and Jewelry giggled. She lifted him up and touched his nose to hers. Zoro took that opportunity to pull her hair and broke free. She shoved Zoro onto the table and stood up.  
>"That's IT! You're DEAD!" She yelled as she grabbed him by his arm.<br>"AHHHHHHH!" Zoro screamed in pain as she nearly pulled his arm out of socket.  
>Sanji stepped in and grabbed her wrist, making her release Zoro.<br>"Angel-san, Please don't hurt the baby." Said Sanji as he picked Zoro up.  
>"DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" she yelled as she kicks Sanji in the balls and picked Zoro back up.<br>"Baka! You don't ever do that!" yelled Bonney as she stormed out of the mess hall.  
>"I'll turn you into an old pile of dust Roronoa Zoro!" screamed Jewelry as she started to make Zoro older, little by little.<br>All of a sudden Zoro stopped growing and Bonney fell to the ground.  
>Sanji swiftly jumped forward and caught Zoro. As Sanji adjusted Zoro in his arms, he noticed something astonishing. Zoro had grown! He looked at least a year and a half old. Sanji shook Zoro slightly. As Zoro woke up he looked up at Sanji and started to cry.<br>"Ahhh! Sorry! I didn't mean for you to cry!" Sanji said speedily apologizing. Zoro's cries softened and he looked up.  
>"whewe did se gow?" asked Zoro 'Where did she go?'<br>Sanji looked back to see the woman he had knocked out, gone.  
>"Shit!" cursed Sanji.<br>"um…" hummed Zoro.  
>"What now?" asked Sanji impatiently.<br>"I need new cwothes" said Zoro 'I need new clothes'  
>Sanji looked down to see Zoro in nothing but a diaper that was too small for him.<br>Sanji climbed down to the boy's room and laid him on the bed. HE picked out an outfit that was for an older age range, and put it on the crib.  
>"Can you dress yourself?" asked Sanji.<br>"I dun know" said Zoro grabbing the clothes.  
>Zoro pulled the pants over his foot and continued to pull.<br>"You're putting them on backwards…" Sanji laughed.  
>Zoro pouted and took them off. He pulled them around and then pulled it up, but every time he tried to get both feet in he would fall onto his back. Sanji laughed quietly and laid Zoro down. He pulled up Zoro's pants and put a shirt on him.<br>"There you go." Sanji said as he pulled up the side of the crib and smirked.  
>"Goodnight chibi." Giggled Sanji.<br>Zoro snapped back up and growled.  
>"I notta a cwibeh!" squeaked Zoro 'I'm not a chibi!'<br>"Shhhhh! You'll wake the others" warned Sanji as he covered up.  
>Zoro scowled and laid back down.<p>

A few hours later …  
>"Wow! Zoro you're sucha big boy now!" giggled Nami as she raised and lowered him in the air.<br>"Sop iet!" whined Zoro as he got dizzy. 'stop it!'  
>Nami looked at him and frowned.<br>"We need to work on your talking skills…" complained Nami.  
>"Waz wong wit dem?" asked Zoro 'What's wrong with them?'<br>Nami sighed. "A lot…" Nami said as she began to smirk.  
>"Look what the great captain Usopp made for our littlest companion!" Presented Usopp as he pushed in a highchair from the deck.<br>Everyone laughed and Zoro frowned. Usopp plucked Zoro from Nami and placed him in the chair. Zoro crossed his arms and pouted.  
>Nami giggled and looked at Luffy.<br>"Oh Luffy! You're getting bigger too! You're almost your normal size again!" congratulated Nami. Luffy smirked.  
>"That's because he hasn't been straining his muscles anymore than he has to!" complimented Chopper. Luffy laughed.<br>"I don't think that Zoro likes his new chair" laughed Luffy.  
>Everyone turned to see the baby trying to push the try away with his feet.<br>"Oi! Don't do that you'll hurt yourself." Warned Usopp as he pushed Zoro's feet down and pushed the trey closer.  
>"ah! No! Bad!" yelled Zoro at Usopp.<br>"Yes, I'm very bad, cuz I'm gonna tickle you to death!" screamed Usopp as he lunged towards Zoro tickling him.  
>"Hahahaha!" Zoro giggled as Usopp tickled all of his ticklish points.<br>"coochi coochi coo!" taunted Usopp  
>"op it! Bad!" laughed Zoro.<br>After a minute Usopp stopped tickling Zoro, leaving a giggling baby. Everyone smiled. It was nice that they were able to make Zoro happy at times like these. Just then Zoro's stomach growled.  
>"Baka cook! I wan fewd!" zoro yelled from his seat. ' baka cook, I want food'<br>Sanji stomped to Zoro and put down a bottle. Zoro frowned.  
>"Reaw fewd! Nawt baby suff!" complained Zoro 'real food, not baby stuff!'<br>"Zoro open your mouth" said Nami.  
>Cautiously, Zoro opened his mouth.<br>"ah! He's right Sanji! He already has 8 teeth." Confirmed Nami.  
>"seez! I'm can haz reaw fewd!" laughed Zoro 'see! I can have real food'<p>

Everyone giggled. Zoro looked around confused.  
>"waz so funneh?" asked Zoro.<br>"Nothing, your just so adorable, Zoro-chan!" laughed Sanji pinching his cheek. Zoro smacked his hand away and rubbed his cheek.

"I nod adowabwe!" yelled Zoro. 'I'm not adorable!"  
>"I handshum!" smirked Zoro. 'I'm handsom!"<br>Everyone laughed again and started to eat.  
>"Nami-swan what should I fix for Zoro? I'm not sure what he capable of eating." Asked Sanji.<br>"Well, looking at the teeth he has, he should be able to eat soft things like crackers and bread, fruits like bananas and pears, and vegetables like peas and mashed carrots." Said Nami  
>"Ahhh! Amazing Nami-swan!" sung Sanji as he did a little dance.<br>Zoro looked at Sanji and began to laugh. Sanji stopped to see Zoro was laughing at him.  
>"What's so funny chibi Marimo?" asked Sanji.<br>"youw danth wat funneh!" giggled Zoro. 'You dance is what is funny!'  
>Sanji disregarded the whole confrontation, since he didn't understand anything Zoro said.<br>Sanji gave Zoro some mashed up bananas and a small cup of milk.  
>Zoro grabbed the spoon, dipped it in the food, and brought it to his mouth. Zoro was so proud! He did it all by himself. He smiled and ate his food.<br>"Good job Zoro!" said Nami as she patted his head. "You are eating all by yourself!" cooed Nami.  
>"Op it! ami" yelped zoro as he dropped his spoon in his food.<br>Nami stopped and held her hand over her mouth. She snickered and then began an all out laugh.  
>"Zoro that was way too cute!" squealed Nami.<br>"Ne, ne Zoro say my name!" asked Luffy  
>"Luwee…" said Zoro as he picked up his spoon.<br>"Me next!" said chopper.  
>"doppew" mumbled Zoro.<br>"What about me Swordsman-san?" asked Robin  
>"Wobwin" said Zoro after swallowing his food.<br>"And what about the Great Captain Usopp?" asked Usopp  
>"Uthowp" said Zoro as he dug his spoon into his food.<br>"What about Sanji's name?" asked Luffy  
>Zoro turned to Sanji and smiled.<br>"Baka!" Zoro laughed.  
>Sanji growled and walked over to Zoro. He picked up his bowl of food and held it above Zoro's head.<br>"No more 'til you say my name." stated Sanji.  
>"No! Mine~!" whined Zoro as he tried to grab it.<br>"What's my name?" asked Sanji.  
>"Ewo coowk!" Yelled Zoro.<br>"Zoro. What. Is. My. Name." asked Sanji slowly  
>"Thangi…" mumbled Zoro.<br>"Good boy!" said Sanji as he patted Zoro's head and put the food back down.  
>Zoro grabbed it and started eating.<br>After Zoro was done he was covered in banana.  
>"Who wants to give Zoro a bath?" asked Nami as she held up Zoro.<br>"Ah! No Bat! Bat bad!" squealed Zoro.  
>"No, it's not. Besides you need a bath anyway." Said Nami.<br>When no one volunteered Nami took it upon herself to find the volunteer.  
>"Sanji-kuuuuun~? Would you please give Zoro a bath?" asked Nami as she smiled and closed he eyes half way.<br>"HAI, NAMI-SWAN!" yelled Sanji as he danced away with Zoro.  
>Sanji turned on the water and let the tub fill up.<br>"No bat!" yelled Zoro as Sanji undressed him.  
>"Will you shut up already?" yelled back Sanji.<br>"NO!" yelled Zoro.  
>Sanji growled as he put him in the tub.<br>Once in the tub Zoro relaxed.  
>"Was it worth that big fuss?" asked Sanji as he grabbed for a wash cloth.<br>"no…" murmured Zoro.  
>Sanji smiled and began to clean Zoro with the cloth. He washed Zoro's hair and watched Zoro sway along with his hands. After he finished, he wrapped Zoro in a fluffy towel. Zoro felt the towel and smiled.<br>"Fuffy…" sighed Zoro as he fell asleep.  
>Sanji smiled as he looked at Zoro, and then remembering that it was Zoro and not a cute innocent baby, he frowned and walked out of the bathroom. He went to the boy's room and unwrapped the towel. Zoro curled up as the cool air crept over his unprotected skin. Sanji lifted Zoro up and put his diaper on. Then Sanji picked out a button up light yellow baby gown and clothed Zoro in it. He picked up Zoro and climbed back up the ladder. Sanji entered the mess Hall, and laid Zoro in his play pin, onto of a pillow and sat down.<br>"He really is too cute…" cooed Nami as she giggled.  
>Sanji frowned. He knew babies were cute, but did girl's like them THAT much?<br>"Nami-swan…" Nami turned her head to Sanji. "If you like babies that much, why don't we make our own?" asked Sanji as he smirked.  
>Nami stood up immediately and blushed.<br>"S…Sanji! You Pervert!" yelled Nami as she ran out of the room.  
>Sanji gapped at the door as it slammed. By this time Zoro was awake and looking at Sanji.<br>"Is youw own fawt" said Zoro. 'it's your own fault.'  
>Sanji wiped his eyes and glared at the baby. Zoro yelped and backed up.<br>It took a hell of a lot to scare Zoro.  
>"You dumb little shit!" yelled Sanji as he left the room.<br>Zoro was alone…  
>'I didn't mean to piss him off…' thought Zoro.<br>Zoro crawled to the edge of the play pin and unhooked the hook.  
>He had learnt this from Usopp, thank god he had shown him. Who would have thought that it would be inside the side of the pin?<br>Zoro crawled out of the unclosed door, thanks to Sanji, and crawled onto deck. It had been a long time since had been on deck. Zoro looked around, eyes wide.  
>'I wish I could swim…' mentally sighed Zoro.<p>

Luffy walked up to Zoro and picked him up.  
>"Hey Zoro! What are you doing out of your play pin?" asked Luffy.<br>"Did you come to play with me?" asked Luffy excitedly.  
>Zoro looked at Luffy skeptically but decided to humor him.<br>"Ya!" laughed Zoro.  
>Luffy smirked and raised Zoro above his head and ran around the ship.<br>"Super Zoro to the rescue!" yelled Luffy as he ran around in circles.  
>"Oi! Luffy be careful! Don't drop him!" yelled Usopp.<br>With all of this excitement going on Zoro couldn't hold it any longer.  
>Warmth spread between his legs and started to smell.<br>"Wahhhh!" cried Zoro.  
>Luffy quickly pulled him down and looked over him.<br>"OI! DID YOU DROP HIM?" panicked Usopp.  
>"AHHHHH!" cried Zoro as he sobbed into Luffy's shirt.<br>Usopp picked Zoro up and figured out the problem immediately.  
>"Ah! He's fine Luffy, he only peed." Said Usopp.<br>Zoro blushed and squealed.  
>"Baka!" yelled Zoro out of embarrassment.<br>It's not like Zoro could help it… He had the bladder control of a baby.  
>Usopp laid Zoro down and unbuttoned Zoro's clothes.<br>"Oi Luffy. Can you go get a diaper bag from under his crib?" asked Usopp.  
>"Okay!" yelled Luffy as he ran to the boy's room.<br>Luffy returned moments later with the diaper bag. Usopp unpacked the baby powder, wipes, and diaper.  
>"Sorry Zoro, bare with me." Apologized Usopp as he took Zoro's diaper off. Zoro whined and sniffled, but remained still. Usopp wiped Zoro, and then powdered him. As Zoro sneezed, Usopp got the new diaper and put it on Zoro. Then Usopp pulled out a green camo shirt and put it on him.<p>

**Chapter 7: We are not Parents!**

"There! Your all done!" said Usopp as he set Zoro on the floor.  
>Zoro sat there clothed only in a shirt and diaper. He pulled down the shirt, and looked up at Usopp.<br>"NO! Panths!" Screamed Zoro.  
>"OI! TIME FOR LUNCH!" yelled Sanji.<br>Everyone went to lunch. They all sat and talked about their day, though Sanji didn't talk to Nami, nor did Nami talk to Sanji. Nami looked over at Zoro and giggled. Zoro had cereal all over him. Nami went over to his crib and got something out of the diaper bag. She walked back over to Zoro and put it around his neck. Zoro flinched, and looked down and blushed. Low and behold, little Zoro was wearing a bib the said "Momma's baby boy" on it. Everyone laughed at giggled at the bib. Zoro frowned and pouted, but continued to eat his food.  
>"Oi, chibi! Use the spoon! You're hands are gonna be all sticky…" complained Sanji. Zoro looked over at Sanji, crossed his arms and turned his head.<br>"NO!" rebelled Zoro.  
>Sanji picked up his bowl and took the spoon.<br>"Either I feed you, or you use the spoon. You choose." Said Sanji as he smirked. Zoro reached for the bowl.  
>"Mine! Ewo cewk!" whined Zoro.<br>Sanji filled the spoon with cereal and brought it to Zoro.  
>"Open your mouth or you use the spoon. I don't wanna clean up your mess." Said Sanji. Zoro scowled and picked up the spoon. Spilling the food out of it in the process.<br>"ah…" Zoro sighed.  
>Sanji picked up the spoon and refilled it.<br>"Open up" said Sanji as he moved the spoon to his mouth.  
>Zoro opened his mouth. He really didn't care to be fed, but he wanted some independence. After Zoro was fed, Sanji wiped off his face and took off his bib. Zoro yawn and stretched.<br>"sweepy…" he murmured. 'Sleepy'  
>Zoro turned to Sanji and raised his hands. Sanji chuckled and picked him up.<br>"Ank oo" Zoro said as he closed his eyes. 'Thank you'

Sanji laid Zoro in his pay pin on the pillow.  
>The crew talked and mumbled about their day.<br>Zoro slept for about another 3 hours and awoke late afternoon.  
>"Hey Zoro! You're finally awake!" grinned Luffy.<br>Zoro yawned and stretched. Luffy picked him up and took him outside. He placed Zoro in a plastic tub. Zoro looked around confused.  
>"Waz dis?" asked Zoro.<br>"It's a pool, just for you since we can't let you in the ocean." Explained Nami, camera in hand. Zoro sat in the water for a moment and relaxed. He was content until Luffy, of course, started a splash fight with him.  
>"Naaa!" whined Zoro loudly as he wiped the water from him eyes.<br>Luffy suddenly stopped and started to laugh. Zoro looked down to see that his diaper hadn't been taken off, and had expanded almost twice it's normal size. Zoro sniffled and started to cry.  
>"Ahh… I'm sorry zoro!" said Luffy as he picked Zoro up out of the water.<br>Zoro kicked his legs in discomfort and wailed.  
>"Thongi!" cried Zoro as he franticly waved his arms for Sanji.<br>Sanji laughed and picked him up.  
>"Maybe it's time for you to get into training pants, ne Marimo." Joked Sanji as he went to go change Zoro. Zoro remained crying and wet. As Sanji and Zoro arrived in their room, he laid Zoro down on the floor and took off his clothes.<br>"Why the hell did you call for me?" complained Sanji.  
>"Cuz dey waz waffin an oo alwaws tang ma…" mumbled Zoro<p>

'Cuz they were laughing and you always change me…'

Sanji sighed and finished up changing Zoro. Poor Sanji couldn't understand a single work out of his mouth. Sanji picked Zoro up and took him back onto the deck. He set Zoro on the ground and sat in his lawn chair. Zoro looked around. He felt lonely even though he was surrounded by his crew. He sniffled and crawled to Sanji. He pulled himself up with the side of the chair and looked at Sanji.  
>"Thongi…" whined Zoro.<br>Sanji looked at him and picked him up.  
>"What do you want?" asked Sanji as he closed his eyes, but Zoro didn't answer.<br>"Answer me will ya?" complained Sanji as he looked down.  
>Suddenly Sanji stopped talking and smiled. Zoro was curled up on his chest, sucking his thumb and holding onto Sanji's shirt. Sanji sat back down and put his arm around Zoro so he wouldn't fall off.<p>

Soon afterwards Zoro woke up. He tried to sit up but something was keeping him down. Zoro looked up to see that Sanji was holding him.  
>He tried to push his arm off but to no avail.<p>

"Thongi! Da!" squealed Zoro. 'Sanji! Down'  
>Sanji moaned and snored some more.<br>"Dawn…." Whined Zoro. 'down…'  
>Zoro started to squirm to free himself, but discovered something new.<br>Something was in his diaper that was mushy…  
>'I wonder if Luffy put something in my diaper…?' wondered zoro.<br>Then he sniffed and to his dismay, he was very wrong.  
>"Thongi… *sniffle* ous…!" whined Zoro before he wailed.<br>'Sanji….it's gross!'

Sanji immediately sat up and picked up Zoro.  
>He smelt Zoro and cringed.<br>"OH GAWD! WHAT THE HELL DID I FEED YOU" Sanji yelped dramaticly.  
>Zoro continued to cry and squirm.<br>Sanji knew it was bound to happen sometime. He just hoped it wasn't soon.  
>"sowwy…" whined Zoro as he wiped his eyes. 'sorry…'<p>

"It's okay, everone take a big dump sometime in their life, though I would prefer you to not do it on me…" grimaced Sanji.  
>Sanji finished then walked outside.<br>"Sanji-kun? You look tired. Do you want me to watch Zoro?" asked Nami.  
>"Oh! Thank you Nami-swan!3" yelped Sanji as he gave her Zoro and resumed his slumber on his lawn chair.<br>Zoro looked at Sanji and pouted. 'stupid love cook…'  
>"Come on Zoro! Let's go play!" giggled Nami.<br>Zoro knew this couldn't be good. Soon Nami walked into her room and put Zoro on her bed. She opened a chest and pulled out something that Zoro could only describe as… god awful. She had pulled out a short pink dress that she had bought when they went clothes shopping.

"NO!" yelled Zoro as he tried to climb down the bed.  
>Nami picked him up and took off his sleeper. She took his head and pulled it through the dress and zipped up the back. She giggled as she pulled out two hair bows and took what little hair Zoro had on his head and replaced it with small pigtails.<br>"Hahahaha! You look adorable Zoro-chan!" laughed Nami as she placed him in front of a mirror. Zoro's eyes widened as he saw what she had done. Then she took a picture. He started to whimper and sniffle. Nami sensed the oncoming tantrum and picked him up. She rocked him until he stopped whining and fell asleep. Then she quietly walked onto deck and awoke Sanji.  
>"What is it Nami –swan?" asked Sanji sleepily. Nami lowered Zoro into Sanji's sight. Sanji quickly sat up and watched Zoro sleep. He laughed until it was obnoxiously loud.<br>"HAHAHAHAH!" laughed Sanji as he slapped his knee.  
>Zoro slowly opened his eyes to see Sanji laughing. Zoro smiled and held his arms out to Sanji.<br>"You wanna play with Sanji, Zoro-chan?" asked Sanji in a baby voice.  
>Zoro cocked his head to the side. 'What the hell are you being a dick for? We are all having a good time laughing. You ruin everything.' Thought Zoro.<br>Suddenly, Zoro covered his mouth and started to whine.  
>Nami and Sanji immediately turned to Zoro with worry in their eyes.<br>"What's wrong Zoro?" asked Nami as she picked him up.  
>She took away his hands and opened his mouth to see that he had several teeth growing in. Nami grimaced and set Zoro down.<br>"Sanji-kun I'll be right back!" yelled Nami as she ran to the kitchen.  
>Sanji rubbed Zoro's back to sooth her pain as Nami ran back.<br>"Here Zoro chew on this and it will make you feel better." Said Nami as she guided the teething ring to his mouth. He chomped down on it and leaned into Sanji's chest as he drooled on it. Sanji sighed.  
>"Your quite a sight Marimo, I never knew you liked pink." Laughed Sanji.<br>Zoro looked down to see he was still wearing the dress. He quickly searched for the bows in his hair and pulled them out. In the process of ridding himself of the bows he had dropped his teething ring.  
>"ahh!" whined Zoro as he reached for it. He began to sniffled and whine.<br>Sanji picked it up and wiped it off. He handed it to Zoro and laughed.  
>Zoro sucked on the teething ring and turned to Nami.<br>"Gah ma ouwt a dees cwose!" ordered Zoro. 'Get me out of these clothes.'  
>Nami laughed, even though she couldn't understand him, she was sure of what he wanted.<p>

She picked him up and redressed him in his sleeper.

Later during supper….~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oi Nami, what is that thing that Zoro has in his mouth?" asked the curious captain.  
>"It's a teething ring; it helps babies numb their gums while their teeth start growing in. I figured Zoro would need it sooner or later." Said Nami.<br>"Wow, Nami you and Sanji are almost like parents." Laughed Usopp.  
>Both blushed and looked down at the table.<br>Zoro giggled and smiled. Nami turned to him to see that he had finished his baby food all by himself without making a large mess.  
>"Ah! Good boy Zoro! You did a good job." Said Nami patting his head.<br>"Yeah, now I won't have to clean up a huge mess." Said Sanji as he wiped Zoro's face.  
>"I agree with long-nose san." Said Robin "You two are becoming quiet the parents. You both clearly have Zoro-chan spoilt." chuckled Robin.<p>

Sanji and Nami looked at each other. Then at Zoro, and laughed.

Zoro yawn and held his arms out to Nami.  
>"Na.." said Zoro with a yawn in hot pursuit.<br>Nami picked him up and laid him on her shoulder and rubber his back.  
>The crew chuckled.<br>"Don't you guys think that Zoro…isn't acting like himself lately…?" asked Chopper.

The crew's eyes darted to Zoro. They looked at him warily.

**CHAPTER 8: Up and walking.**

The crew awoke on a warm and humid morning.  
>Luffy was his normal size again, and was perfectly fine.<br>The crew was in the mess hall eating breakfast.  
>Everyone a four course meal and Zoro had little bits of toast and some egg. Zoro had just finished his meal when he suddenly stuffed his fingers in his mouth and started to sniffle.<br>"ami…ums…" sniffled Zoro as he waved his arm to Nami. 'Nami…gums…'  
>Nami picked him up and got his teething ring from the freezer.<br>He started sucking on it happily while Nami bounced him on her hip. She walked to play pin and put him down. He sat there looking up at her as she walked over to sit back down.  
>"ba…" babbled Zoro as he chewed on the ring. He crawled to the edge of the pin and grabbed the bars with his free hand. He pulled himself up and stood for a little bit, the fell down. He giggled and looked at Sanji. Zoro stood up and waved a hand to Sanji, closing and opening it.<br>Sanji smiled and walked over to pick him up. He brought Zoro back to the table and sat him upon his lap. Zoro grabbed the table and pulled himself.  
>"Oh great, you're trying to stand and walk now. And I thought that you couldn't get any more troublesome." Sighed Sanji.<br>Zoro stood on his wobbly legs for about a minute or two then plopped down on Sanji's lap.

"eh…" sighed Zoro, disappointed.  
>Zoro sucked on his ring until he couldn't feel his gums, and then laid it on the table.<br>"Thongi! Dan!" said Zoro as he tugged on Sanji's shirt. 'Sanji down!'  
>Sanji put him down and continued talking. Zoro crawled over to the play pin and used it to stand up. He kept hold of it and walked like a crab around the side. Then he fell and laughed. He did it again but walked away from the pin. He took 2 steps then fell to his knees and decided to crawl.<br>Zoro looked around the room, discovering that the door was open to deck. He looked around at everyone having a good time, and snuck out the door. He crawled onto deck. The sun was shining greatly. Zoro smiled as crawled until he reached the steps.  
>"Uh oh…" said Zoro as he looked how steep they were.<br>Zoro turned around to see Usopp had been following him. Usopp's eyes glared and he slowly walked up to Zoro. Then Usopp scooped him up and tickled him.  
>"Hahahaha! Thop it! Hehehahaha!" giggled Zoro as Usopp took him back into the mess hall.<br>Usopp sat down and placed Zoro on the table.  
>"Looks like we got a runaway" said Usopp as he looked at everyone else.<br>Zoro looked at the eyes of his companions slightly ashamed, but mostly confused.  
>"Get him!" yelled Usopp as everyone leaped for Zoro.<br>Zoro squealed and covered his head. When Zoro opened his eyes Luffy was holding him and everyone else was laughing.  
>"See you later Luffy and Zoro!" laughed the crew as they left off the boat.<p>

"Ahh! Thongi! Ami!" Whined Zoro as they left. 'Ahh! Sanji! Nami!'

Zoro started to sniffle and sob. Luffy was already scared. He didn't know if Zoro was hurt, scared, messy, hungry or all of them combined.  
>He bounced Zoro on his hip and gave him his binky. Zoro sucked on it and calmed down.<br>"aye did ebyone weabe?" asked Zoro. 'why did everyone leave?'  
>"They went shopping. So we had a contest to see who would watch you. The one who hadn't been able to grab you lost, which was me." Said Luffy grumpily.<p>

"I wan Thongi…" whined Zoro ' I want Sanji…'

Luffy laughed and patted his head.

"He'll be back soon; they are only going shopping for a while." Said Luffy.

Zoro sniffled and smiled.  
>"Otay"<p>

Luffy set Zoro on the floor and laid down. Luffy fell asleep.  
>Soon Zoro started to yawn and crawled to Luffy, laying on his side.<p>

When the crew got back, they giggled at this sight. Once everything was put away, Sanji went to Zoro. He picked up Zoro and walked to the mess hall. He laid Zoro in the roll-around crib, and checked his diaper. Surprisingly it was clean. Sanji smiled and re-dressed Zoro. He picked Zoro up and laid him down in the crib. Once Zoro hit the pillow he woke up. Zoro sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then he looked up and smiled.

"Thongi!" yelped Zoro with excitement.

Sanji laughed and picked him up.

"I assume you missed me?" asked Sanji while smiling sweetly.  
>"Yeth!" yelped Zoro as he snuggled into Sanji's chest, and then smiled up at him.<p>

Sanji raised him up and smiled.  
>"We bought you some new stuff. Wanna see?" asked Sanji.<br>Zoro cocked his head to the side; confused with whether this was going to be good or bad. Sanji put him on the table and pulled out a bag of baby items.

"Look! Now we have more stuff for you." Said Sanji as he pulled out a teddy bear, a mobile, a baby carrier (The strap on one), and a package of training pants.

Zoro looked at them with curiosity and picked up the bear. He felt the soft plush and smiled. He petted it and giggled. Sanji laughed, glad that he did get mad about the baby things. He picked up Zoro and handed him to Nami.

"Zoro-chan! Nami got you some new clothes!" smiled Nami.

She set Zoro on the table and pulled out a sailor outfit, a set of multi-colored sleepers, and some overalls. Then she opened a new bag and unpacked; booties, gloves, bibs, a few hats, and a set of shirts.

Zoro looked at them and was uninterested. He turned back to the bear and grabbed it.

"Come on Zoro, let's see how your new clothes fit." Giggled Nami as she removed Zoro's clothes.  
>She put on the new baby sleeper and a hat on him.<br>Zoro giggled. He took of the hat and put it in his lap.  
>"Thongi!" laughed Zoro.<br>Sanji picked him up. Zoro put the hat on Sanji and laughed.  
>Sanji laughed too. Then he took off the hat and put zoro down to go make supper.<br>Zoro stuck his hand in his mouth and sucked on it.  
>He looked over at Nami, who was folding the clothes.<br>Zoro sighed and looked around to find his bear. He smiled and grabbed it. He hugged it and giggled as it tickled him. Suddenly he was picked up. It was Luffy.

"Hey Zoro! Do you wanna play with me?" asked Luffy.  
>Zoro smiled and nodded. Luffy ran out the door and onto deck. He sat down and picked Zoro up to where he was standing.<p>

"I'm gonna teach you how to walk!" said Luffy with his signature grin.  
>Zoro's smile widened and he bounced.<br>"Yaaaa!" Zoro shrieked with joy.  
>"Okay, stand up!" said luffy as he sat him on the ground.<p>

Zoro grabbed luffy's arm and pulled himself up. He stood up and smiled at Luffy.

"Now walk!" said Luffy.  
>Zoro took one foot forward, then another and fell on his butt.<p>

He tried again and again until he was able to get it right.

"Oi! Sanji! Come out here!" yelled Luffy.  
>Sanji walked out to the young captain.<br>"Call Zoro." Said Luffy as he grinned.  
>Sanji stared at Luffy like he was retarded<br>'does he think Zoro is a dog?' wondered Sanji.  
>"Come here Zoro…" said Sanji as he looked at the baby.<br>Zoro turned to Sanji and smiled widely.  
>He stood up and took a wobbly step.<br>Sanji's eyes widened and he grinned.  
>Zoro took a few more wobbly steps and grabbed onto Sanji's arms.<br>He smiled and cooed. Sanji raised him up and spun around.  
>"Good boy!" cheered Sanji.<br>"yeaaa!" squealed Zoro with joy.

Sanji pulled him and walked into the mess hall.  
>"Nami-swan! Zoro has something to show you!" sung Sanji as he squatted down onto the floor and put zoro down.<br>Nami looked at Zoro then at Sanji.  
>"Call him." Said Sanji giggling.<br>"Come here Zoro-chan." Smiled Nami.

Zoro's attention turned to Nami. He smiled and giggled as he stood up. He took wobbly steps and landed in her arms.  
>"Zoro! You're such a big boy" cooed Nami as she hugged him.<p>

"mama!" giggled Zoro as he hugged Nami.

CHAPTER 10: Lapses and new parents.

Her eyes widened and she pulled Zoro up to eye level.  
>"What did you just say?" gasped Nami.<p>

"mama!" giggled Zoro as he grabbed Nami's nose.

Nami turned swiftly to Sanji.  
>"Call Chopper now!" screamed Nami.<p>

Zoro started to cry.  
>Nami rocked him until he calmed down. Then Chopper entered.<p>

Nami handed Zoro to chopper.  
>"What's wrong with him?" asked Chopper.<br>"He just called me mama!" yelped Nami.  
>Chopper's eyes widened and looked at Zoro, who was sucking on his thumb.<br>"He must be lapsing!" yelped Chopper as he freaked out.  
>"Ms. Bonney might be controlling his mentality level…Maybe she is just toying with us…"Robin thought out loud.<br>Zoro's stomach growled and he turned to Sanji.  
>"dada! Num num!" said Zoro as he raised his arms to Sanji.<br>Sanji blushed slightly (cuz Zoro is so cute, he aint no pedo) and picked up Zoro.  
>"Okay, maybe we should continue talking this over lunch…" said Sanji.<br>Soon he had lunch out on the table and everyone was eating.  
>Zoro was eating mashed bananas and drinking a bottle of milk. After he was done Sanji wiped his face. Zoro laid on Sanji's shoulder and looked around the room. Then he spotted his teddy bear.<br>"ah! Baw!" whined Zoro.  
>Sanji set him on the floor and continued to eat. He crawled<p>

Over to his roll-away-crib and picked it up. He hugged it and giggled as its soft fur tickled him. Zoro picked it up and threw it across the room.  
>He giggled and chased after it. He did this a few more times before being picked up. He looked at the grabber and squealed.<p>

"Dada!" giggled Zoro.

Sanji frowned and sighed.

"I'm not your dad…" whined Sanji as he put Zoro in his crib.  
>"Dada…?" yawned Zoro.<br>Sanji smiled and covered Zoro up. Zoro started to snore and Sanji began preparing lunch.

Later!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sanji had just finished making lunch, when Zoro had awoken.  
>Sanji walked over to zoro's crib and peered inside to see Zoro had peed through his diaper and all over the crib. He yelped and picked Zoro up.<br>"da…" sniffled Zoro.  
>"I knew it was time to potty train you!" yelled Sanji as he undressed Zoro and put him in the sink.<br>"Oi, Usopp!" yelled Sanji.  
>Moments later Usopp peered into the door way of the mess hall.<br>"Oi, can you wash Marimo's crib? He pissed all over it." Asked Sanji as he washed Zoro.  
>Usopp nodded and took the blanket and the bumper of the crib out to wash.<br>"You're always find a way to cause trouble don't you?'' complained Sanji.

"hahaha!" giggled Zoro as he chased the bubbles around the sink.

Sanji finished washing him and dried him as he called everyone for lunch.  
>Once everyone was settled down at the table conversations began to start and laughed never stopped.<br>Nami looked over at Zoro as he ate his baby food. She reached over and tugged on his clothes.  
>"What are you doing Nami?" asked Luffy.<br>"Don't you think Zoro has gotten bigger?" asked Nami.  
>"Yeah, I noticed his new clothes were smaller on him." Said Sanji.<br>Chopped walked over to him and looked him over.  
>"I'd say he looks about 4 months older." Said Chopper as he patted Zoro's head.<br>Zoro giggled and grabbed Chopper's hat.  
>"Do you think SHE is watching us?" asked Usopp.<br>"Maybe. How else could she control Zoro without knowing where he is?" asked Robin.  
>The crew grew silent as their eyes made their way to Zoro and him playing with his food.<br>Suddenly Zoro sneezed loudly and looked around confused.  
>"You have snot all over your face…" said Sanji as he wiped the snot off.<br>Zoro grabbed the rag from Sanji and glared.  
>"Baka curwy bwow! I can get it!" snapped Zoro as he wiped his face. 'Baka curly brow! I can get it!'<br>Everyone froze as they watched Zoro.  
>Zoro finished and looked around.<br>"What'we you wookin at?" growled Zoro. 'What're you looking at?'

"You're back to normal!" cheered Luffy as he jumped up and hugged Zoro.  
>"What do you mean? I have been nowmaw haven't I?" asked Zoro as he flinched from the lisp.<p>

"No! You were acting like a real baby! You even thought Nami and Sanji were your parents!" laughed Usopp.

Zoro blushed and turned away.  
>"Well, let's finish lunch and see if he stays this way." Said Nami as she continued eating.<br>No one objected.

The day went on as any other day would. They teased Zoro, he yelled back. They ate dinner and played with Zoro then went to bed.  
>Sanji laid Zoro in his crib and covered him up.<br>"Your diaper is clean right?" asked Sanji before he laid in his hammock.  
>"Shut up ewo cowk!" yelled Zoro. 'Shut up ero cook!'<br>"If you don't give me a yes or no answer I'll just go to bed and you'll stay like that." Said Sanji.

"n…no….." whined Zoro.

Sanji walked over and took Zoro out of his bed. He placed Zoro on the floor and got a clean diaper, wipes and baby powder out.

He took his clothes diaper off Zoro then wiped him clean. Then he placed the clean diaper under the dirty one and slid the dirty diaper out of under Zoro. Then he applied the baby powder and closed the new diaper. Then he slid a tub of clothes over and picked Zoro up.

"Which outfit do you want?" asked Sanji as he yawned.  
>Zoro looked over them and picked a dark green sleeper with a teddy bear on it.<br>"You like teddy bears?" asked Sanji as he picked up the outfit.  
>"no! I onwy picked it cuz it's gween!" snapped Zoro.<br>Sanji shrugged and clothed Zoro.  
>He picked Zoro up and placed him in his crib, once again covering him up. Sanji bent down and pulled out a bottle of water and placed it in the crib.<br>"Night Marimo" called Sanji from his hammock.  
>Zoro glared but ended up closing his eyes and falling to sleep.<p>

**CHAPTER 10: HOW OLD ARE YOU?**

Sanji awoke early in the morning. He just had the feeling something bad would happen. He sighed and turned to Zoro's crib.  
>Feet were hanging over the edge and an audible snoring was heard.<br>Sanji jumped off his hammock and ran to Zoro's crib. His eyes widened at what he saw. Zoro had aged at least a year older. Zoro was almost 3 years old now. Sanji picked up Zoro and ran to Chopper.  
>"CHOPPER!" yelled Sanji as Chopper jumped and woke up.<br>"What's wrong Sanji?" asked Chopper as he caught his breath.  
>"It's Zoro!" yelled Sanji.<br>Chopper gasped at the toddler in Sanji's arms, who was completely nude.  
>"I'll look him over. In the mean time get him some clothes." Ordered Chopper.<br>Chopper looked him over and insisted he was fine.  
>Zoro finally awoke when the crew had started to eat breakfast.<p>

He sat up to find he was in the playpin. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Finally his eyes landed on Sanji.  
>"I'm hungy…" whined Zoro as he stood up.<br>Sanji turned to Zoro and sighed with relief.  
>'thanks god your okay…' thought Sanji.<br>"What do you want?" asked Sanji.  
>"Food…" said Zoro as he yawned.<br>Sanji smiled and picked up Zoro to carry him to the high chair.  
>"Oi, Nami-swan? What is Zoro able to eat now?" asked Sanji as he grabbed a small plate.<br>"He should be able to eat the same things as us, but cut up in smaller pieces." Said Nami as she yawned.  
>Zoro rubbed his eye and looked around.<br>Sanji set his plate on the highchair.  
>Zoro started to eat and smiled. He quietly ate his food as he woke up. By the time he finished he was wide awake and looking around the room.<br>"Zoro, is something wrong?" asked Nami as she gained his attention.  
>Zoro looked at her and shook his head.<br>"Why are you so quiet?" asked Usopp.  
>"I dunno…" shrugged Zoro.<br>The crew shrugged it off and continued talking.  
>"Daddy? Can I go play?" asked Zoro to Sanji.<br>Sanji's eyes widened and he stood up.  
>"You still think I'm your dad?" asked Sanji.<br>Zoro looked at him baffled.  
>"Y..You not my daddy?" asked Zoro shocked and confused.<br>Sanji turned to Nami for help, but all she did was frown.  
>"Of…Of course I'm your daddy!" laughed Sanji.<br>Zoro looked weary of Sanji.  
>"Are you still mommy?" asked Zoro.<br>Nami sighed and smiled.  
>"Of course Zoro-chan! I'll always be mommy!" said Nami.<br>Zoro smiled and reached for Nami. Nami smiled and picked him up.  
>"Mommy? Can we go play?" asked Zoro as he giggled.<br>"mmm… Mommy's busy right now, but how about you go play with uncle Luffy and Usopp?" asked Nami.  
>"Who?" asked Zoro as he cocked his head to the side like a dog.<br>"Them." Said Nami as she introduced them.  
>Zoro smiled and nodded eagerly.<br>They then went outside and played hide and seek and tag until they wore Zoro out.  
>"Oi, Nami, Zoro is finally asleep." Said Usopp as he placed Zoro in the playpin.<br>After a few hours Zoro woke up. He sat up and looked down at the ground. He started to sniffle.  
>"Oi, What's wrong Zoro-chan?" asked Nami as she picked him up under his arm pits.<br>"I *sniffle* I…Peed…" sobbed Zoro as he wiped his eyes.  
>"That's okay. Daddy will change you." Said Nami.<br>"Oi, Sanji-kun? Zoro needs you." Said Nami as Sanji walked up.  
>Nami passed Zoro to Sanji and he walked out onto deck to change Zoro.<br>Sanji returned moments later with a blushing Zoro in hand.  
>"Daddy?" asked Zoro<br>"hn?" grunted Sanji.  
>"Can I have a big brother?" asked Zoro.<br>"Ah!" said yelped and he fainted with a nose bleed.  
>Hours later He awoke.<br>"Daddy!" cried Zoro.  
>"W…What's wrong?" asked Sanji as he patted Zoro's back.<br>"I'm sowwy! I didn't mean to huwt you!" cried Zoro.  
>Sanji smiled and patted his back.<br>"You didn't hurt me, but you sure surprised me!" laughed Sanji.

Zoro looked up with wide eyes and a smile.  
>"I love you daddy!" said Zoro as he hugged Sanji.<br>The room filled with awws and Sanji began to blush and glare at them.

Later they had supper and tried to get Zoro to go to bed.

"I dun wanna go ta bed! I not tired! I wanna play!" whined Zoro as he ran around the ship.

Suddenly canons shot out of a marine ship. They were attacking the sunny go ship.

Zoro covered his ears and started to cry.  
>"MOMMY! DADDY!" cried Zoro as he ran around the ship looking for them.<p>

Then the Marines started to jump aboard the ship. They looked around and spotted Zoro.

"Come here kid!" yelled one marine as he chased Zoro.

"MOMMY! DADDY! HEEEELP MEEEE!" cried Zoro as he was picked up by the marine.

The crew then busted out of the mess hall with weapons.  
>Luffy started throwing punches and Sanji was kicking some ass.<br>Nami was guarding the treasure. Chopper was trying to get to Zoro and Usopp was above shooting the Marines. The Marines scrambled back onto their ship and sailed away.

Sanji wasn't done yet.  
>"WHERE IS ZORO?" yelled Sanji.<br>Everyone Gasped.  
>"AFTER THAT SHIP!" yelled Luffy.<p>

"YEAH!" they yelled.  
>-at the marine ship-<p>

"WAhhhhhhhhhhhh!" cried Zoro.  
>"Shhhhh! It's okay! Your safe now." cooed a marine woman.<br>She cried everything to calm him but he didn't calm down. After a while he cried himself to sleep.  
>"Why on earth were you on a pirate ship?" wondered the woman.<br>The door sounded with a knocking.  
>"Who is it?" asked the woman as she set the child down.<br>"Me." said a man as he entered the room.  
>The woman smiled and hugged him.<br>"You'll never guess what i found on that pirate ship!" yelped the woman as she smiled. She walked over and picked up the child.  
>The man gasped slightly.<br>"I think they stole him from his parents!" said the female marine.  
>"Or he could be theirs..." sweatdropped the man.<br>"No way! They were probably holding him hostage!" yelped the woman.  
>She looked at Zoro then at the man.<br>"I want to keep him!" decliared the woman.  
>"W...What?" yelped the man.<br>Suddenly the door opened and a marine screamed.  
>"The Pirates are attacking!" he yelled.<br>"What!" yelled the couple.  
>Zoro awoke to this noise and looked up at the people.<br>"ah...I wan daddy!" cried Zoro.  
>"Shh. " shushed the baby.<br>"THE PIRATES ARE INSIDE THE SHIP!" yelled a voice in the hallway.  
>Marines were running down the hall screaming and crying.<br>"MOMMY! DADDY!" yelled Zoro.  
>"Oi! I heard Zoro!" yelled a distant Luffy.<br>Then the footsteps sounded until they found the room.  
>Sanji was the first on in the room.<p>

"Zoro!" yelled Sanji as he ran up to him.

Then his eyes laid upon the woman.  
>"Why hello Angel-san!" danced Sanji.<br>Zoro turned his attention to Sanji and cried.  
>"DADDY!" Zoro cried pitifully.<br>Sanji snapped away from his dance and picked up Zoro.  
>"Yosh,Yosh, you're okay." shushed Sanji.<br>Then the rest of the crew appeared in the room.  
>"Sanji-kun! Hurry!" yelled Nami.<br>"Hai-NAMI-SWAN!" sung Sanji.  
>The Mugiwara crew fought their way out of the ship and sailed away.<br>"Wahhhhh!" Cried Zoro as he reached for Nami.  
>Nami smiled sweetly and picked him up.<p>

Zoro's cried soon turned to sniffles as he settled down.  
>"Shhh. It's okay, mama's here." murmured Nami.<br>Zoro soon drifted to sleep on Nami's shoulder.  
>Zoro woke up later in his playpen while the crew where around the ship doing their own jobs.<br>"daddy?" asked a sleepy zoro.  
>"hmm?" hummed Sanji as he wiped the table clean.<br>"wuv you." smiled Zoro.  
>Sanji smiled and picked him up.<br>"How about you go play with uncle Luffy while I make supper?" asked Sanji.  
>Zoro frowned.<br>"Sorry, but Daddy has to make dinner for everyone. I'll play with you after supper." smiled Sanji.  
>Zoro smiled and nodded.<br>Zoro, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper played until dinner was ready.  
>"DINNER!" yelled Sanji.<br>Everyone rushed up to the mess hall, leaving Zoro on the lower deck. Zoro toddled to the stairs and tried to climb them. By the time he was on the third step Sanji had come down and picked him up.  
>"Daddy!" squealed Zoro Happily.<br>"Did those Shit heads leave you down here?" asked Sanji as he returned to the gallery.  
>"Yeah! dos sit head!" said Zoro.<br>Sanji looked at him and sighed.  
>'Nami-swan isn't gonna like that...' thought Sanji.<br>They entered the mess hall and laughed as the havoc called "Dinner" continued.  
>Sanji set Zoro in his highchair and began to eat.<br>Zoro ate his food and smiled.  
>"Daddy ur fewd is yummy!" complimented Zoro as he continued to eat.<br>Sanji smiled and patted his head. The crew smiled and continued to eat.  
>Once Zoro was done he wiped his mouth with his arm and smiled.<br>He waited quietly until everyone was done.  
>Soon everyone finished. They left the mess hall and continued to play.<br>"Daddy, can we play now?" asked Zoro.  
>Sanji turned to him and smiled. He picked up Zoro and laughed.<br>"What do you wanna play?" asked Sanji as he held Zoro on his hip.  
>"Hide and seek!" squealed Zoro.<br>"eh...Okay. I'll count, you go hide." said Sanji as he turned around.  
>Zoro ran out of the room. Sanji laughed as he cleaned the dishes and counted. When he reached 100 he walked out of the room and looked around to ship.<br>"Ready or not here I come, Zoro!" said Sanji laughing as the crew smirked. Sanji walked over to the mass and peered around it. Zoro was crouched down and covering his eyes.  
>Sanji smirked and turned away.<br>"Oi! Zoro? Where did you go? I can't find you anywhere!" faked Sanji with a smirk.  
>Zoro ran up and clamped into his leg.<br>"I'm right here!" yelped the toddler.  
>Sanji laughed.<br>"Alright I played with you. Now I have to get back to washing dishes." said Sanji as he pried Zoro off of him.  
>Zoro's eyes watered as Sanji walked away.<br>Zoro ran to the back of the ship and sniffled.  
>He looked out to see a pirate ship with skull and crossbones.<br>The ship's head was shaped into a parrot.  
>Zoro gasped and ran to warn the crew.<br>He finally reached the deck and panted.  
>"Piwates awe coming!" yelled the toddler. 'Pirates are coming'<br>Just then the pirate ship sailed by the thousand sunny.  
>"DEW HEWE!" yelped Zoro as he ran to Sanji. 'they're here!'<br>Then the pirates began jumping onto their ship and attacking.  
>They charged at Nami and Sanji ran to protect her.<br>"NAMI-SWAN" yelled Sanji as he kicked a few pirates into the sea.  
>More came onto the ship and attacked.<br>Then a pirate grabbed Zoro and unsheathed his sword.

"Give us your treasure and we'll let the runt live." Said the pirate as he drew the sword upon Zoro's neck.

"d-d-daddy?" whimpered Zoro.

"Zoro!" cried Usopp.

"Zoro? …YOU MEAN THIS BABY IS RORONOA ZORO?" yelled the pirate.  
>The crew glared at Usopp.<br>"We may keep him anyway…hahaha!" laughed the pirate as he back stepped to his ship.  
>"Ocho Fleur Flip!" yelled Robin as she snapped the pirate in half.<br>"CAPTAIN!" yelled the crew. They looked at their captain and then at Robin.  
>"RUN AWAY!" they yelled as they sailed away.<br>They sailed away as Sanji kicked their Captain in the sea and picked up Zoro.  
>"why awe bad pepwl agta me?" sobbed Zoro. 'Why are bad people after me?'<br>Sanji patted his back and rocked him. Soon he fell asleep and the crew sighed.  
>'things are going to be more dangerous from now on…' sighed Sanji as he looked down on a tear soaked baby. Sanji set him down in the the playpin and sat at the table with the crew.<br>"Things are going to be dangerous if Swordsmas-san doesn't return to normal soon." stated Robin.  
>The crew nodded and frowned.<br>"All we have to do is get Bonney to make him an adult again right?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah but we don't know where she is..." sighed Sanji.  
>"Right here..." said a figure as the door opened.<br>The crew turned to see Ace in the doorway, holding a tied up Jewelry bonney.  
>"ACE!" yelled Luffy as he glomped him.<br>"Yo Luffy, how ya been? I heard that Zoro had been turned into a baby by bonney, so i thought I would drop by with a gift." smiled Ace.

"ah! Thank you so much!" thanked Nami.  
>"Now all we have to do is to get her to talk..." Usopp said darkly.<br>Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jewelry Bonney awoke to Sanji holding Zoro.  
>'Ah! I'm tied up!' thought Bonney as she tried to wiggle away.<br>"I don't think so..." said a pissed Nami.  
>'oh shit...' thought bonney.<br>They looked at eachother as smiled.  
>"You have 2 choices, turn Zoro to normal, ooooor you could drown at the bottom of the sea." smiled Usopp.<br>Jewelry sweated and sighed.  
>"Fine, I'll turn him back to normal." sighed Bonney.<br>Sanji held Zoro up to her and covered him with a blanket.  
>She touched his face and suddenly there laid a full grown Zoro nude under a cover.<br>Everyone sighed a sigh of relief and smiled.  
>Zoro stopped snoring and sat up.<br>"The hell happened to me...?" he murmured sleepily.  
>"You shrunk into a little marimo, called me daddy and played games all day." said Sanji teasing Zoro.<br>Zoro's face flushed and he grabbed the cover to run out of the room.  
>Zoro stayed up in the crow's next for the remander of the day.<br>"Oi! Marimo!" growled Sanji as he climbed up the crow's nest. Once he was up there he looked down to see Zoro sleeping. He smiled and laughed.  
>"Oi~! Wake up. I made you supper..." Sanji said.<br>Zoro sat up and rubbed his eye.  
>"Oh...Thank you." said Zoro as he began to eat.<br>"It's good." complimented Zoro as he swallowed.

"Baka! I wouldn't feed it to anyone if it wasn't!" whined Sanji.  
>"Sanji..." Zoro said softly.<br>Sanji turned to him slightly shock. Zoro had never said his name before.  
>"Thank you for taking care of me..." said Zoro as he lowered his head.<br>"Moron...What else was I suppose to do? I couldn't let those morons take care of you." smiled Sanji.  
>Zoro smiled.<br>"It wasn't as bad as i think it was...was it?" asked Zoro.

"well, besides changing your diapers, you were okay." teased Sanji.  
>Zoro blushed and looked away.<br>"To tell you the truth, you were a very clingy baby. You always wanted mommy or papa to hold you." laughed Sanji.  
>Zoro looked away again and snorted.<br>"Everyone is worried about you so why don't you come back down?" asked Sanji.  
>Zoro considered it for a moment and nodded.<br>Sanji and Zoro returned to the mess hall and enjoyed a long evening with their nakamana.


End file.
